The invention relates to an actuation means for actuating a functional part in an automobile by means of a handle portion or the like according to the preamble of claim 1.
Actuation means in the sense of the invention are the actuators of an automobile door, for example. However, other handle portions for actuating functional parts such as a shift lever of a gear, the actuator of a glove compartment flap or an ash-tray or the like are also possible.
It is possibly difficult to find such actuation means in the dark. Although it is known, for example, to effect a remote control of the central locking of an automobile while simultaneously lighting the interior of the automobile, but it will be difficult to find the door handle even then. The same is true for a door inside actuation means, particularly if the door inside light is not turned on. Of course, comparable things also apply to other actuation means which, in particular, are disposed in the interior of the automobile. Apart from door actuation means, there are more actuation means at the outside, e.g. those for a fuel filler door, the trunk lid or the engine hood. All of these actuation means possibly are difficult to seize in the dark.
Therefore, it is the object of the invention to provide an actuation means for actuating a functional part of an automobile, which can also be easily recognized in the dark, by means of a handle portion.
It is known to light desired surfaces and parts of the automobile using light-emitting diodes or incandescent lamps. For the parts to be actuated, such lighting devices prove to be useful only to a limited extent because they mostly require a lot of space for their installation and possibly are not always up to the harsh conditions caused by operating them and/or by the climate.
The object of the invention is achieved by the features of claim 1.
In the invention, at least a portion, e.g. a stripe of an electro luminescence sheet, is applied to a surface of the handle portion or adjacent to the handle portion and is connected to an electric power source.
According to an aspect of the invention, the stripe of the electro luminescence sheet is covered by a transparent sheet-like cover. This makes it possible to protect the electro luminescence sheet against mechanical or other impacts.
The power source may have an electric circuitry which is such as to connect it to the electro luminescence sheet permanently or at intervals. Also, it is imaginable to temporarily supply a suitable sheet at the door outside actuation means with a voltage if a remote control of the central locking is effected. It is known to automatically turn on the interior lighting while withdrawing the ignition key in the automobile. If there is a door inside actuation means which is provided with an electro luminescence sheet it could also be turned on temporarily at the same time.
Instead of visibly attaching the luminescence sheet to the handle portion it is also imaginable to mount it in a hidden way so that indirect lighting takes place. As an alternative, the luminescence sheet may be mounted adjacent to the handle portion on an adjoining surface of the automobile, e.g. with a view to lighting the handle portion indirectly.
The stripe-shaped electro luminescence sheet according to the invention may be attached to the surface of the handle portion or another surface by means of a self-adherent layer. The self-adherent layer is conveniently protected by a suitable protective film prior to its use.
In order to protect the stripe-shaped portion of the electro luminescence sheet against mechanical impacts, another aspect of the invention provides that an appropriate pocket that receives the sheet portion be disposed in the surface.